Secret Obsessions
by Seal of Darkness
Summary: Anzu paves her way to stardom using Kaiba as a buffer, while creating an unfriendly atmosphere around her friends. In her hopes to gain fame, fortune and something else, she loses a little of herself along the way. Ch5 up!
1. Doomsday

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I use their characters.

Secret Obsessions

Doomsday

Sigh. 'Ok, Anzu, take a deep breath. It's only the first day of school. There's no reason to wake up feeling sick.' Anzu lay in her bed,

staring up at the ceiling with great intensity as she tried to play out the events and worries for the first day of school. 'What if I get my

schedule and I can't find my classes in time? What if I have Kaiba in every single one of my classes! I might as well not even think

about that, it makes me feel worse.'

Anzu had been having nightmares about forgetting which classes were next and not being able to make it to each class in time. She

even had worries about going to school and forgetting to comb her hair and brush her teeth. She never seemed to have trouble

worrying about going to school naked because she knew that she had enough sense to at least wear clothes to school.

She dragged herself up, glancing at the alarm clock. Anzu gasped and fell off the side of the bed. "Oh no! That can't possibly be the

right time! Please let it be daylight savings… Please…. Please…." She grappled around in her closet for her school uniform, the

skimpy thing that it is, and threw it on in a flash. Anzu ran like a bolt of lightening towards the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush, her

comb and dashed out of the door grabbing her backpack on the way.

Luckily, for Anzu, she lived relatively close to the school, as did Yugi and the others. As she was rushing along the sidewalk, her ears

heard the faint sound of the first bell and saw people filing towards their first classes. "Just my luck, it's not daylight savings time…….

" While she was running through the entranceway to the school, she received some very unusual stares from the students that were

new to the school and the ones that knew her.

'Geese people, come on! I'm a mess and I know it! Don't make it worse by staring!' Anzu had to slow her pace in a hallway, mere

feet from the paper that lists the first class of the day for students. A large crowd of slowly walking people, and some just standing

idle, were talking and gabbing, taking their precious time to move. Finally, Anzu snapped.

"Oh for the love of God people! MOVE IT!" She rammed her way through what seemed like every student in the whole school.

The second her eyes found her first class, people started to disappear from the hallways at a breakneck pace. 'Time's running out,'

Anzu thought as she frantically rushed to the opposite side of the school, where her first class was located.

'It just has to be the only flipping class on the direct opposite side of the school. No one in their right mind ever has a class over there!

If I do make it in time, this'll be a new record and I'll deserve the title 'super-girl' for once in my life!' She grabbed the handle and

made the door fly open. If she had yanked any harder, the door would have flew off the hinges.

Anzu stood there and cringed as the door slammed against the wall, announcing her arrival. She immediately grabbed a seat in the

class just as the late bell rang, and immediately began to feel out of place. She knew no one in this class. "All right class. Welcome

to Calculus A-B, you can call me Mr. Tanaka. Today will just be a-" Anzu interrupted him by jumping up out of her seat exclaiming,

"Wait a second! Are you sure this isn't Pre-Calculus Honors?"

Mr. Tanaka examined Anzu as if she grew a third head and the second one was there to begin with. "I am very sure this isn't Pre-Cal.

I know what I teach, and its Calculus A-B. The class you want is room 314 North and its on the other side of the campus." Anzu's face

burned with redness. "I am so sorry Sir." She bowed in a polite manner, gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom in

haste.

She peered into the window of her class, this time she checked the room number and made sure that it was 314 South. Anzu took a

deep breath and bared herself for the tardy lecture she was going to receive. 'Ichi…. Ni…. San!' (One… Two… Three…) She turned

the knob of the door, but didn't open it. She let go and sagged against the wall next to the door. 'I can't do it. I've heard rumors of this

teacher being strict and cruel to those she deems as low-life peasant slackers…. And I look the part right now. Damn even Jouinichi

looks like less of a slacker than me right now. He was on time for once!'

After five minutes of procrastinating, she finally opened the door and walked in. The room was at a stand-still. The silence of it was

so harsh, Anzu couldn't hold back the shivers. The teacher directed her supersonic heat beams right towards Anzu's helpless form.

At that very moment, Anzu felt like a tiny squirming cockroach caught in the death haze of an exterminator's toxic pesticides. She then

did the only thing that she knew to do. She bowed deeply and said, "I apologize for disturbing your lesson. Is this 314 South?"

The teacher straightened her deadly and strict gaze and examined Anzu's condition. She pursed her lips and replied in a very

haughty voice, "Well, good evening. I'm _glad_ you finally showed up. You look," she took a brief pause to sigh contemptuously and

glare accusingly at Anzu and continued, "like you arrived totally unprepared, and you had a little trouble with the blow dryer on the way

here. I'd like you to do me a few favors, sit down, shut up, and learn. Now, get started."

Anzu's eyes opened wide with shock. 'I cant believe she just said that! That bitch is more arrogant than Kaiba!' The teacher raised

her eyebrows at her with an expectant look on her face. "Well? Do you want to stand for this lesson or what?" Anzu grabbed an

empty seat by Jouinichi and Yugi, who had seemingly fended off students to reserve the only good empty seat in the classroom for

her. Unfortunately, the seat wasn't good enough for Anzu because it was right next to Kaiba, whose eyes shot venom towards her as

she took the seat.

After the day crawled towards Anzu's 4th hour, things got worse for her. She overheard Jouinichi complaining about the possibility that

Kaiba had all of their classes, and eavesdropped on one of Kaiba's in-class cell phone calls. The teacher was nowhere in sight and

Anzu was bored to death. "Ok, whatever, I'm still cutting Hinata from the Board. Since when do I have people demanding a reason for

my decisions? By the way, I can fire you at any second as well, so watch your tongue asshole. Cancel my 6:00 and book it for the

same time next week. Also, I want a full testing on the new DDR (lets just say that Kaiba created Dance Dance Revolution for the

sake of the story), I want production issues settled before advertisement, got it? Have …." By this time Anzu's interest floated away

towards a conversation being held by Kaiba's fan girls.

"Hey, Hitomi, did you know that Kaiba Corp. is holding an audition to choose a girl that's going to be in commercials for the new

game thing that's coming out?" The girl that was apparently named Hitomi squealed with girlish delight. "I know! I put in the

application as soon as I heard about it. I've always dreamed of being on TV! Who knows, maybe the winner could score a free date

with Seto Kaiba!" The two girls giggled. A third fan girl chimed in. "Yeah right! Besides, I heard that you have to really know what

you're doing when you're up there dancing on that thing. You two don't stand a chance because you're both too clumsy to walk

steadily and you've had years to practice that, let alone dance like you were born to do it."

Anzu heard all she needed to hear. It was similar to one of those tacky infomercials during morning shows. And she was practically

reeled in, hook, line and sinker. There's no way in absolute hell that she would try out for that, especially if it was for Kaiba Corp. Then

again, the whole idea of the opportunity caused temptation to overcome Anzu. 'If I did try out and win, it would look great on my

application to Julliard. Being in commercials for a dance game. But what if Kaiba's game doesn't go as far as America? What if it

dies out here in Tokyo arcades?'

The opposing part of Anzu's consciousness blew open with raging laughter. '_Oh please, that's just an excuse to not take the risk. _

_Just try out, if you don't make it, you wont have to worry about the game's success. Besides, almost all of Kaiba's games have _

_been so successful that they went world-wide anyway! Once you do make the cut, then you can worry about the success. Then _

_again, it would all be down to you at that point. If the game fails cause you sucked in the commercials, it'll be all your fault! Heh _

_heh.'_

Anzu had to agree with the more sarcastic side of her consciousness, how it ever got there, she didn't know. Anzu decided to blame

Kaiba for it being there anyway. 'I spend way too much time around that asshole. His sadistic reasoning is starting to claw its way

into my head.' Yugi noticed the inner turmoil taking place from her features and decided to butt in. "So, Anzu, what's up?" Anzu was

startled out of her conflicting thoughts at the sound of Yugi's soft question. "Hell is freezing over in my world. What about you Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes opened wide with shock at her terse response. He looked away and scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Well," he began slowly and cautiously, "uhh…. Actually it is winter in Hell, Canada right now…… but anyway, things are going all right

with me. My grandpa got a new shipment of awesome video games in yesterday. And he was able to put price cuts on the X-Box

360's. Were waiting for the new expansion of the Sims though….." His words died off quietly. "Anzu, umm, would you like to come

with us to the arcade and maybe to get something to eat after school today?"

Anzu's face brightened instantly. If there was anything in this universe that she loved doing more than dancing it was hanging out with

her crew and having a great time, which she so desperately needed after today. "Yes! Definitely! It should do some good. I haven't

seen you guys over the summer for a while anyway. Everyone is always off on some family vacation for the summer." Yugi's face

brightened with happiness. "Yeah, it has been a-" He was interrupted by the slamming open of the door to the classroom.

All attention was towards the teacher dragging in a projector and transparencies for the lessons to come. Kaiba slipped his cell

phone away and hung up on whoever he was talking to. The fan girls rushed back to their desks, and Jouinichi and Honda stopped

folding their paper air planes. They immediately hid them in their backpacks. "Damn, the party was just getting started too…."

Jouinichi grumbled. Kaiba was the only one in the classroom that was amused by the teacher's klutzy attempts to drag the overhead

projector through the door.

A few students got up and actually started helping the teacher. Kaiba stared at them as if he were analyzing a colony of paramecium

trying to capture bacteria. "Are they really that dim witted? None of them realize that the wheels are caught because of the damn

door." He allowed himself a light chuckle at the situation. Anzu turned to Kaiba and asked , "Well, if you know what the problem is,

then why don't you go fix it instead of sitting on your ass and watching?" Kaiba turned an icy glare towards Anzu and replied smugly, "I

think I would rather sit back, watch the show, and see how long it takes them to figure it out for themselves. Besides, it isn't my

problem to fix, so why bother?"

Anzu returned Kaiba's glare and retorted, "Why not prove all that bull shit you say about you being superior to the world by actually

doing it?" Anzu sat back, feeling satisfied with her argument, a content smirk playing its way across her face. 'Anzu, I believe you just

won that argument. Me one, Kaiba zero. Victory does have a certain inexorable sweetness to it. No wonder he always tries to win

everything.'

Kaiba stood up and moved towards the commotion by the door. Anzu stared up in wonder as he moved easily through the crowd of

people that had gathered round to help while they were arguing. He was calm and collected in his enigmatic stature. It was hard to

tell what his real motive for getting up really was. Before Anzu realized it, her mouth was slowly giving into the force of gravity.

'This is almost like the bible story where God helped Moses split the sea. I couldn't break up a crowd unless I screamed, and he does

it like he's some sort of god! He's so full of himself! And he's trying to prove me wrong too! Damn him and his money and power and

his arrogance and good looks……wait, cancel that last part….' Anzu was absorbed in her frustration towards Kaiba, but not so

soaked up that she didn't notice his success in getting the overhead through the door. /_Anzu jumped up and screamed, "How dare _

_you! You son of a bitch! I hate you! Asshole/_ At least that's what she would have liked to have done at that moment.

Kaiba sat down next to her and smirked at the priceless expression of anger on her face. He basked in the moment and grinned slyly.

"That's right. I am a sexy god that is superior to all of you mortals." Anzu gave him a nasty look and responded with great contempt,

"Oh, please. All you did was help the teacher bring in an overhead projector. That doesn't make you a god that's any kind of superior

to the human race, idiot!" Kaiba's grin became more arrogant. "You didn't deny the sexy part." She turned slowly to face Kaiba.

'Take a deep breath Anzu, don't do or say anything stupid now, you're almost there. You've almost won this. If you do, he will hold it

against you, not in the court of law, but publicly in general.' She strained a smile, all of the trickery and anger she had seeping into it.

"I didn't comment on the sexy part because I thought that maybe I'd show a little mercy and not damage your infinite ego. But now that

you mention it, I will say something. You-" Anzu's greatest comeback of all time towards Kaiba had just been interrupted by the start

of the lesson.

It was all part of the learning process wasn't it? Maybe not. By the end of the day, Anzu was exhausted, overworked, underpaid, and

every other customary feeling that comes with the end of the first day of school. Her hair was a mess due to lack of proper grooming

and her breath was a horrible stench to breathe in because of her lunch and lack of brushing. To top it off, she had every class with

Kaiba, and the biggest headache in the world. Unfortunately, the only thing that could save her from her turmoil now was a nice

massage and strawberries dipped in melted chocolate. However, she made a "promise" , as Jouinichi puts it, to hang out with them.

Oh yeah, there was also the load of homework from Ms. Whats-er-face from this morning. The lady had an attitude that was so far out

there that not even a hammer could nail her back into place.

To put it simply, she'd rather live with Kaiba than Ms. Satan. While she waited for her friends to get to the front of the school, she

finally made herself somewhat presentable to the face of society. As she was nearing the end of her hair grooming session, she

caught and arrogant young CEO walking from the school, and heading towards an imported BMW. 'It seems that the asshole does

everything on his cell phone. I hope he trips and falls flat on his face one of these days. Even a car crash would do at this point! By

the Gods that be known and unknown, ruin his perfection!'

Just then, Anzu realized that she was caught in the magnificence of all that was Kaiba. His walk was cool. He made the school

uniform look like they belonged to an emperor. The dark black complimented the reflection of his eyes in the sunlight. His eyebrows

were perfectly trim and complimenting, even in the state of contorted frustration that they were in. His hair looked silky and soft. Anzu

had the urge to run her fingers through his hair and caress his lips slowly. Anzu's comb dropping to the ground awakened her out of

this newfound girlish trance of desire. She bent down carefully to pick it up and stared after Kaiba.

She went into daydream mode. The second he got in his BMW and drove away at a recklessly fast pace, Anzu woke up from her

dream-like state and cursed after him with her mind. 'I wonder if he can drive any better with that phone up his-' Anzu's train of angry

thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her friends. Jouinichi grabbed Anzu around the neck. "What's happenin Anzu? Your

starting to look like a lady!" Anzu glared back at Jouinichi. "In case you haven't noticed, Jou, I've been a lady ever since I had my first

period and I started growing boobs and an ass!" Honda practically fell over in laughter.

Yugi started blushing furiously. "Well," chirped Yugi, "lets get going then! We only have so many hours of fun!" Anzu smiled and

walked along the sidewalk with her friends towards the arcade.

When they reached the arcade, Anzu saw a huge plasma TV advertising the new DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) game and the need

for a teenage icon to further the advertisement. She wanted to pick up an application so badly, but didn't know where to get it other

than at Kaiba Corp. She looked below the huge TV screen and saw a table set up with piles of papers all over it and a whole ton of

girls swarming it. 'Well, looks like I found the applications.' It was like flies to a light bulb. They swarmed and ravaged the table. Anzu

had to steal an application right from under the fingertips of a 7 year-old in order to get one before they ran out of them.

"Hey, Anzu, what's that?" Anzu looked up and spotted the inquirer. Honda looked down over her shoulder while Jouinichi was trying

to peer over Yugi. "Oh, its an application for a dancing competition. That's all." She waved the paper in their faces. "See? Nothing

to worry about." Jouinichi frowned. "I guess there's nothing to worry about, except for the fact that the paper has KAIBA CORP. IN

BOLD PRINT AT THE TOP!" Anzu leaned back from Jouinichi's raging face. He was fuming mad in under 2 seconds.

"Jou, I don't want to breathe your anger. Give me my space. I'm my own person and I can do what I want with my talents. Maybe I

could knock some sense into Kaiba for ya?" Anzu hoped that Jou took the bait of the question and hung up the fact that she was filling

out a Kaiba Corp. application. Jouinichi analyzed her skeptically for a few seconds and then grinned. "It's about time he gets the

sense knocked out of him!" Honda laughed. "You mean sense knocked into him right Jou? Or are you just an idiot?" Jouinichi

growled and punched Honda in the shoulder aggressively.

"How will I ever survive without you guys arguing down each other's throats?" Yugi smiled and asked, "You'd live happily ever after?"

Anzu put her arms around Jouinichi and Honda, splitting them up from having a total knock-down-drag-out. "Exactly." Yugi smiled.

After that, the day progressed well, without any further conflict between the group. Anzu's mood lightened greatly, and her previous

burden of agitation was lifted.

As Anzu lay in her bed, she smiled at the ceiling and grabbed onto one of her stuffed animals. 'It looks like today ended well. I hope

tomorrow starts out better and ends just as well as today.' Anzu slowly fell into sleep, dreams and nightmares engulfing her

subconscious mind and tangling her confused thoughts and feelings into a massive jumble.

I tried to make the format easier to read by spacing. Reviews appreicated.


	2. My Love, My Enemy

I'm using this as a mark for scenery change, since the spacing came out horrible in the first chapter…L Hopefully it shows up…

My Love, My Enemy

Anzu awoke that morning with cramps. "Maybe I'll be getting my period real soon.' At

least that's what she hoped was coming anyway. She feared anything more than blood

having to pop out. 'I haven't had my period in two months.' Maybe that's why she was

having a bad day yesterday. Well, whatever it was, she was over it. Although some

movements pained her, she felt rejuvenated and alive. She stretched out like a royal

tigress waking up from her nap.

She lingered in the shower, basking in the coolness of the water on her skin. Hazy

thoughts of yesterdays "encounter" drifted into her mind while she was shampooing her

hair. It wasn't enough to even call it an encounter. She was staring at Kaiba. No, more

on the lines of daydreaming about him. She felt a sickening feeling when she thought

about it.

She remembered the way the sun reflected off of his skin to give him the appearance of

alabaster. And he was just as cold and heartless as a statue. His attitude toward all things

positive made her want to retch. He was an annoying, arrogant, aloof, self-centered

bastard whom no one could change. She caught herself smiling at the thought of taking

him on a roller coaster ride involving the joys of life and friendship, just to show him

what it was like to have fun once in a while.

Heck, maybe she'd even get a taste of his soft skin and be able to run her fingers through

his hair. 'No, I need to concentrate on my own hair and washing the damn shampoo out,

for now.' She got dressed and made her way to school, catching up with Jouinichi first,

and then Yugi as their journey lead them closer to the dreaded school. Honda was the last

one to join in walking along side their group.

The second they got into the classroom, Anzu noticed that there were name tags on the

desks. She looked around for her name while others griped and complained about the

new assigned seats. Joiunichi blurted out too loud for his own safety, "What is this lady

the order Nazi or something! My new seat sucks!" Unfortunately, Ms. Satan (If you

want to have an accurate idea of the way she looks and acts, I think of her as being similar

to the character of Miranda Priestly in The Devil Wears Prada, except Japanese) heard

him. She was sitting at her desk and directed her death rays right at Jouinichi. Whether

she took off her reading glasses in total surprise or so that she wouldn't have anything

blocking the intensity of her stare, Anzu had no clue.

Jouinichi sat down immediately and smiled as if his ass were in heaven when he was in

that seat. "No problem with the seat Miss, I think it's the best I've had yet." Jouinichi

stroked the polished wood of the desk to emphasize his point. "Nice and…." He shifted

slightly. "Comfortable." The teacher snorted and replied tersely, "Well, If you love it

that much, I would let you carry it home with you, but it belongs to the school." She

looked back down at the papers on her desk and continued her work.

Anzu had a feeling that Jou was never going to live it up after this. She honestly thought

that the teacher could have been a replacement Hitler. Kaiba stared at her like she was

crazy and said, "I hardly think that she would hardly qualify as Hitler. She's too soft."

Anzu stared at Kaiba in disbelief. "Did I say anything to you?" A smug look crossed

Kaiba's face as he sat down in the desk next to her. "You do realize, Kaiba, that we do

have assigned seats, so you can't sit by me." Anzu stated matter-of-factly.

Kaiba pointed at the name tag that, sure enough, had his name on it. "I see my name on

it, so I just assumed it was my desk to sit in. Read it and weep." Anzu snatched the

paper from his desk and looked at the name. Sure enough, it was his name. She decided

that she would engage in a little weeping. She raised her hands as far as they would go up

without catching the teachers notice, and mouthed to the air something that Kaiba

couldn't read and a tear or two actually started rolling down her cheeks.

She heard a deep chuckle from the person sitting next to her. "I didn't think you were

that dense Mazaki. I obviously overestimated you." Anzu smirked at him with rebellion.

"I knew you weren't right about everything." Kaiba let out a sarcastic sigh and replied

sadly, "I guess I don't get everything right." A devilish grin appeared on his face. "On

the other hand, I at least _seem_ to be right about everything, right Mazaki?" Anzu was

about to respond and realized that Kaiba had already gotten bored with talking to her and

turned down to read a book in his hands. 'What an asshole,' she thought grimly.

When the lesson started to drone, Anzu caught herself staring at Kaiba from the side. She

examined the way he looked so that she might find some way of criticizing him for the

flaws he had later on in the day, just in case any arguments came up. Anzu sighed in

exasperation. What was there to find on a man driven by perfection? His hair was

tousled, yet it suited him well because it looked as if the only way hair was supposed to

be was exactly how he styled his. His uniform was, once again, perfection, save for the

few wrinkles that it did make due to the fact that he was sitting down.

She wondered what kind of a body he had. Probably nothing spectacular, he is, after all,

the desk type of workaholic. Then again, she never knew until she saw it for herself.

Kaiba's POV

He knew she was steeling glances at him before, but this? This was more than just a

glance or two in the same direction. She was literally staring at him from the side. 'She's

really horrible at trying to look nonchalant.' Kaiba frowned. Usually things like this

didn't irritate him anymore or make him so uncomfortable, he was used to it everyday

from the fan girls, but this was unbearable. He felt as if she were trying to find his flaws,

and devour his form at the same time.

'Not very good at multitasking are you Mazaki?' A slight smirk managed to seep through

his façade of focus. His eyes, however, remained steadfast on the words of the book in

front of him. If anything, the dim whit would think that he was enjoying the book. He

decided that this was the best way to see if she had control over her girlish hormones like

she always pretended. He slid down in his chair slightly, loosing the 'I always sit so rigid,

even when I'm relaxing' look. Apparently, this piqued her interest. Of course it would.

He was Seto Kaiba, anything he did would arouse a woman.

Anzu's POV

Anzu felt her heartbeat skyrocket from normal to pounding when he slouched down

slightly. It was a total change in attitude for him. He looked normal for once. She

watched as stray strands of Kaiba's hair shifted from messy to naughty. She felt the

flames rise from her stomach to her face when a gentle sigh escaped his lips. Her body

temperature started to rise dramatically, and she felt as if she were lighting the classroom

on fire.

Anzu silently prayed in her head. 'Dear God, I know I haven't been such a good religious

person, but please, please, stop letting this hell demon from tempting my will. A girl can

only hold out for so long before exploding in sexual frustration. And maybe, if you

could, let me win the lottery. Thanks- I mean, Amen.' Anzu squeezed her eyes shut as if

she were preparing to receive a slap to the face. When nothing came, she opened one eye,

then the other, and looked in Kaiba's general direction.

'He's still there! What the hell! I prayed didn't I? I must be watching too much TV to

actually believe that prayer works…..' Anzu's inner, more sarcastic conscience woke up

at that moment. _'Of course he's still there! You hardly prayed for him to disappear from _

_the face of the earth you little twit. Besides, it's true. Prayer only works in movies. Live _

_and learn my little self.'_ 'Well, I guess I just have to go with the flow… Speaking of

that, I think it just started.' Anzu's hand flew up and she requested in a hurried jumble of

words to go to the bathroom.

Kaiba's POV

He watched as Anzu retreated from the classroom in a hurried rush and grinned to

himself. His eyes stagnated for a slight second on her long, smooth legs and the curve of

her school uniform. He brushed off his thoughts quickly. Inwardly, he was having a

laughing fit. 'I didn't think that I could pull that off so well.' Kaiba straightened himself

up into his former, rigid position and took out some of the applications for the DDR

contest. He looked over a few of the papers and inwardly groaned with agony. It would

take him and the people he had looking over all of these years to find a good applicant.

He flipped through some of the papers and found Anzu's name on the top of one of them.

An evil grin came across his face. 'Oh, Mazaki, what a great opportunity this will be, for

the both of us.' He took her application and put it on top. The second the door to the

classroom opened and Anzu came in, he put the papers away. Suddenly, something

caught his attention. He saw the slightest sign of a bra trying to make itself visible

through her shirt. What he felt next, he wouldn't even mention to his own brother. A

soft shiver ran through his features and he started to feel good, too good. He looked

down in his lap, as if something just decided to jump up and make itself home in his lap.

Noticing the tightening feeling in his pants, he crossed his legs over so that no one would

see. Anzu sat down and purposely looked at Kaiba. 'Oh no. She didn't see that did she?

I'll never live to see another day…' "What the hell are you looking at Mazaki!" His

whisper had proven to hold the slight tinge of anger he wanted to convey, but it sounded

somewhat weak. His voice was starting to betray him now. He met Anzu's glare

dangerously, trying to focus on her eyes so that his own wouldn't wander into restricted

territories. "Careful with that attitude Kaiba. We wouldn't want your brains rushing to

your head now."

He sat back and focused his eyes to the board. 'Shit. She saw it didn't she? What if

everyone else saw it too? I'll be the laughing stock of the school if she says anything. I

need to have a little talk with her after class to clear things up. Besides, I do have a

certain amount of leverage now because of her application for DDR. I could use this

well. Or maybe she didn't see anything at all?' Kaiba's worries and paranoia only

increased with every thought that managed to squeeze its way into his head.

Normal POV

After the bell rang, Kaiba rushed up from his chair and snatched Anzu by the arm and

dragged her out of the class and into the crowded hallway. Anzu pulled and struggled to

get her arm free from Kaiba's iron grip. He led her around a deserted corner of the

hallway and let go of her arm. She tried to make a run for it, but he blocked her way. It

was a dead end behind her, and he was in front of her. She crossed her arms over her

chest indignantly and asked, "What the hell do you want from me Kaiba? Are you going

to try and molest me or something?" Kaiba glared at her. "What would make you think I

would molest you! Your probably a walking disease! I wanted to talk with you, away

from the prying ears of your little friends." Anzu waited patiently for him to continue.

"Did you find pleasure in what you saw of me in class, Mazaki? I know you were staring

me down back there. Find anything wrong? See anything you liked?" Kaiba's ever-

famous sadistic grin appeared just in time to add the effect of perversion to his words.

Anzu was taken back by his forwardness. "How did you know I was looking at you?

You were reading and looking at the ceiling!" Kaiba's grin quickly faded. This

confirmed his suspicion. She had seen everything. He pushed her against the wall and

dug his fingers into her shoulders, making her wince in pain.

"You will tell no one of what you saw, understand Mazaki?" Anzu just nodded her head in fear of what he would do next. He was hurting her shoulders, and she was afraid that he would hit her. He released his death grip and added, "Then we have come to an agreement. But if I find out you said anything, I will rip that little competition form of yours to shreds." He disappeared around the corner, leaving Anzu there to mull over her confused thoughts. 'Don't tell anyone what? Did I see something I wasn't supposed to? Whatever it was that I saw, it must have been important or one of his most guarded secrets or else he wouldn't have threatened me like that. I have to play this well if I want to figure out what it was. It was probably something that could ruin him in arguments for the rest of his life, or embarrass him for life. Maybe I did find something to use against him later on after all, but I have no idea what it is!'

At lunch time, the cafeteria was buzzing with the usual second day settling in activities. Students trying to search for the friends they made on the first day, and trying to drag them over to the old group, or a group of freshmen trying to get themselves organized into one meeting place so that they wont loose each other. Anzu found her place with her friends, and sat down, staring in disgust at the huge line for the school lunch. Most of the people were coming out with fresh oolong tea, rice, soup, and fish eggs (personal comment: Eww.) Anzu was sickened by school lunch, it had never happened to her in her whole life (meaning that she never ate it, EVER), the idea of eating it was grotesque.

Kaiba was nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria. He never ate there anyway, then again, no one ever saw him eat. Anzu desperately needed to have a talk with him. She grabbed her things and started to get up, when she felt a hand touch her arm. She looked down and spotted Yugi. "Where are you going?" Anzu looked around the cafeteria quickly. She needed to find an excuse for them to not follow her. This thing between her and Kaiba was private business, and if they followed her, he would assume that she told them his secret, whatever it was, and it would ruin her chances of figuring it out.

"I have to go to the bathroom. It's a girl thing. It'll take me a while." Anzu stormed off, not even waiting for the response from her friends. Jouinichi asked Yugi, "What was that all about?" Yugi shrugged and said, "She said it was a girl thing. Don't know what she was talking about." "Did she say where she was going?" Honda asked. "Bathroom." They continued their lunch, worrying about where Anzu really rushed off to and wondering when, and if she would be coming back.

Anzu searched high and low inside the school and found no trace of Kaiba. "Where does this man go! He's only there when you're not looking for him!" Anzu stopped suddenly by the doors that lead to the side entrance of the school. She saw Kaiba, sitting under a full bloom Sakura tree, reading amongst the petals that fell when the wind shook them off their homes. She walked up to the door and put her hands on the bar to push it open, but thought about just sitting there and watching him. He seemed to be the most immaculate and stunning when he thinks that no one is watching.

What she saw was beautiful, the noon sun shining brightly from a clear sky, threads of its heavenly rays seeped through the flowers on the tree, allowing them to caress the petals on the ground. The green grass around the tree was firm and lush, the leaves coating the grass around the tree made a soft bed that looked perfect for laying under. The tyrant CEO sitting under it, relaxing only enhanced the beauty of the sight. Anzu's eyes burned with a passionate lust for the man under the tree. She had no idea where it came from, but she was determined to fulfill the desire coming from her body. Unfortunately, she knew it wouldn't last because he was a serious jerk who needed a fine adjustment to his attitude before she would even step towards those boundaries.

She pushed open the door and waltzed out there, as if she hadn't had a care in the world.

Kaiba glanced over the edge of the book and spotted two pairs of school issue shoes. His gaze moved farther up and it lead him towards her legs, then her chest, and lastly, her face. Anzu was hovering over him with what little authority she did hold in the world, radiating in sonic gushes. She was superimposed above him, as if trying to convey her dominance to him. "You really should take off that mask Mazaki, its isn't anywhere near Halloween." Anzu glared down at him. "Kaiba, with the way you treat people day after day with such disrespect, don't you ever get tired of that empty feeling between your ears?" Kaiba chuckled and replied, "If this is a game of wit Vs. insult, you should know that your at a true disadvantage to me, especially when you come in unarmed like that."

Anzu directed the nastiest look she ever had given to anyone at Kaiba, hoping that he would die from the mere ferocity of it. Kaiba smirked in amusement and commented, "Nice try Mazaki, but you're only making yourself look more vulnerable to my next wave of deliberately harsh tirade. Besides, I don't have all day to sit around and play with you. What is it that you want from me?" "Well aren't we just dragging things down to the point now. If you weren't such an asshole with a bottomless pit where your head should be, I'd say that you might-" Kaiba put a hand up to silence her little barrage and said, "If this little approach of yours was only to insult me, leave me alone now. You are wasting what little precious time that I have, and you're wasting your breath. Say what needs to be said and move on, or else, leave me."

Anzu stood there, feeling like a total idiot. He just made her insults look like childish behavior, yet he has been guilty of the same actions several times and over again. Anzu straightened up and decided to get serious. "I saw everything, you know." Kaiba looked up at her and examined her very critically. Could she be telling the truth? When he confronted her earlier, he acted rash and almost told her what she probably didn't even see. Kaiba marked the page in his book and set it down gently next to him. "Al right Mazaki. You have me at a disadvantage. You also have my full attention." Anzu smiled sweetly, trying to think of a way that she could spill it from him, but then he continued. "Tell me everything you saw, down to the last inconsequential detail."

The end of this just didn't want to double space...so yeah. RxR! Thanx for reviews so far! I think I'm giving up on the double space...


	3. Meltdown

Thanx 4 the reviews! I've decided to change a few things. No more double space L. That's about it……. Big change eh?

Meltdown

Anzu shifted her gaze slightly, just enough to escape his inquiring stare. "Well?" The silence dragged on for what seemed to be the ultimate form of eternity. He was expecting an answer that Anzu didn't have. She regretted wanting to have this little confrontation now. She was mentally gripping her throat and slamming her head repeatedly into an invisible brick wall. 'How could I have been so stupid! This was stupid to begin with. I have to remember who I'm trying to tango with here. Kaiba. And he's not a child like his younger brother. Even then, his little brother is smarter than the average kid.' Anzu looked back into Kaiba's eyes. She felt nothing from his gaze. She couldn't even tell if he was human or not. He just existed, if only for existence itself. She stalled as long as she possibly could. 'Come on lunch bell!'

Finally, Kaiba spoke. "Are you feeling well Mazaki? You seem to be having a little trouble saying anything. And to think, before, I couldn't get you to shut up." He paused briefly, in his deadly calm way, then resumed speaking. "It seems that things have been misinterpreted today. You can go away now, your presence is quite nauseating." He ended with a graceful flick of his wrist towards the door she came from and opened his book up and resumed his peaceful reading, as if nothing happened.

Anzu eagerly snatched up the opportunity to avoid any further scrutiny from Kaiba, and bolted as gracefully as she could without completely running from Kaiba. Anzu berated herself for being so foolish to begin with. Then again, she was still curious as to why Kaiba had such an outburst as he did in the hallway. It was irrational and made absolutely no sense to her. She gripped her ideas, searching for a reason why, but the thoughts kept drifting through her mental probing fingers like wet sand. He was so collected just a second ago, his usual irritating apathetic self.

She found her way back to the table where her friends were by wandering through the vast crowds of students still churning about in mass crowds around the tables in the cafeteria. Jounichi stared at Anzu, he was mere inches from her face. "Did you fall in like last time?" Anzu's eyes narrowed, slowly and deadly at Jounichi. "Last time!" Anzu spat in his face with an unnervingly calm voice. Jounichi backed away, slowly, but quick enough so that he would miss a slap. "Sorry!" He held his hands up in a distinct surrender.

For the next whole week, she managed to avoid Kaiba in every way shape and form, except for the fact that when she walked anywhere near Shibuya or outside of her house in Tokyo she saw his face plastered everywhere on billboards and screens, she was forced to look at them constantly, because they were her only means of knowing when the tryouts were coming up and how the contest was doing. Every young school girl in Japan was swarming around Tokyo, waiting to be spotted by someone that recruited talent from Kaiba Corp. There were several girls dressed in Lolita fashion ( a very popular gothic style in Japan) and many more kogals (Japanese girls who delight in spending daddy's hard earned money on fashion in order to imitate the typical tanned and groomed California girl).

Anzu found herself in the midst of her own culture for once. And she discovered that she felt more like a gaijin (foreigner) in her own country than ever before. There were so many different types of girls trying out for the same thing that she was. The full impact of this finally reached Anzu's comprehension. If she managed to beat all these hundreds of thousands of girls that came before her, she would truly become a superstar, and an idol to all the others. People would know her name and recognize her face just as her own friends would, and she wouldn't have a clue who they were. Total strangers would adore her. Girls her age would dress like her and practically worship her by putting up posters of her all over their walls in their rooms. Right next to the posters and huge piles of magazine collections with Seto Kaiba's face on them.

Anzu had sent in her video footage that was to be reviewed by those choosing the talent. Unfortunately, she didn't have a digital camera to make her own video because her parents never bought her one. So she had to go to one of those "Make Your Own Movie" places with the non-optional crappy glittery special affects stars flying across the recording. She hadn't expected the return letter from Kaiba Corp. at all. It said that she had 'passed' and was to continue on to an interview session with judges at Kaiba Corp. Only a hundred others had been chosen to continue to that level, out of the seven hundred thousand who had actually applied.

Anzu sat in her first hour class, next to Kaiba, shaking with anticipation. Today was the day she would be called in for her interview, which was conveniently made after school for her. This was the first time she actually looked at Kaiba in two weeks. He seemed to be bored with the lesson, I.e. boredom made obvious by his constant gaze on his razr cell phone and his rapid gliding of fingers over the numbers. His 'crack'berry (it is that addictive, originally blackberry) organizer on his desk, was on and ready for business. Anzu inwardly smiled to herself at her imagination.

She tried to picture Kaiba out in the wilderness without his precious technology, in the rain, making feeble attempts at trying to put up a tent and miserably failing with each try, but her imagination wandered a bit too far and she started to picture herself on top of him. And she was running her fingers through his wet hair, slowly pulling off his soaked shirt, button by button. She reached down seductively and started tugging at his belt buckle, pulling it from its proper place and-

Anzu mentally put up a brick wall. 'Too far! Way too far! Oh boy.' She turned her borderline dreamy stare away from Kaiba and down at her work. Her face felt hotter than an iron brander, and she was probably glowing the same color as well. She had to stop thinking about such tempting things at this time. Today was her big day and nothing was going to ruin it by getting her sexually frustrated. Anzu figured that any girl in her school would have the same vivid imagination about Kaiba, especially a fan girl, and since she wasn't one of Kaiba's usual fan girls, it was just a simple crush. The fact that she even possessed a THING for Kaiba upset her exceedingly. She pushed her thoughts away from such trivial things. In a week or so, she could become the newest Japanese icon, aside from Kaiba. She was nervous about not being able to make the cut.

At lunch Anzu went to take her usual place by her friends, but stopped to find some other girl in her spot. She walked around and sat on the opposite side of her and addressed her friends with an enthusiastic smile. "Hey guys, how's it going? Do we have a new addition to the gang?" Everyone smiled at Anzu and introduced her to Jessica, a new foreign exchange student. Anzu smiled at Jessica, and tried to start a friendly conversation with her by asking where she was from, but she ignored her and started talking to Yugi and the others. Anzu felt lonely and left out for the rest of lunch. None of her friends talked to her, and the new girl, Jessica seemed to daze and mesmerize her friends, while ignoring her and leaving her out of the conversations.

Anzu left her friends and walked out to the Sakura tree where she last confronted Kaiba. As usual, he was under it, reading again. There was another tree just like it, near his tree and Anzu decided to make it her territory. Ever since her friends found out that she was trying out for the DDR modeling contest, they had been shying away from her friendship. At first, they were supportive of her and gave her every piece of advice and encouragement they could offer to her, then they started avoiding her, in a subtle way. They stopped asking for her to help with their homework. Then they stopped inviting her over to the game shop as often as they used to have her over, finally, they stopped inviting her altogether.

She felt warm and salty tears of her loneliness roll down her cheeks. She tried to eat her lunch without crying, but she finally hurled her bento box away from her and over the lawn, hugged her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Unbeknownst to her, she managed to catch the nearby attention of a certain someone with her sudden outburst. His eyebrows raised in amazement, confusion and curiosity all at once. The peppy cheerleader wasn't one known to have an extreme explosion and then burst into tears.

Kaiba closed his book slowly and carefully crept near her tree. He exercised extreme caution. He remembered the few things that he had read about women, when he happened upon it. He now wished that he had took the time to actually read it, but he did salvage a few things from it before throwing it back onto the shelf. They were known to be testy, nagging, and their sole purpose in life seemed to be trying to confuse men in power and break them down by putting on pathetic displays of emotion. They also had PMS, which meant certain death for any unlucky man who crossed her path on those days. How the hell am I supposed to know when its safe to come near a woman when PMS could come at any moment!

He felt as if he were one of those quacks on TV trying to approach a very poisonous snake and pet it. He finally dismissed his unusual fears and straightened up. I'm Seto Kaiba, women and men fear ME, not the other way around. He stopped sneaking and walked right up to her and looked down, waiting for her to realize that he was there. He frowned with impatience. This girl is undoubtedly dense. She wouldn't realize it if the ground she were sitting on was on fire. He cleared his throat loudly to command attention and she didn't budge. His eyebrows knitted in slight annoyance and frustration. "Mazaki! Stop crying so loud! It's annoying." Anzu looked up at Kaiba, her eyes brimming with new tears, and an expression of the greatest and most unbearable sadness. Her eyes remained strong and unwavering towards Kaiba's blurry, towering form.

Kaiba felt a huge crashing wave of regret wash over him. He sighed in annoyance and sat down in front of her. It was oddly unsettling for him to witness her so unstable and crying hysterically. With impatience, he started the conversation. "What's wrong with you?" Immediately, he regretted it. It sounded like he was going to start in on her. He needed to control his urge o get nasty with her, and try to convey neutrality. He gritted his teeth and strained to not sound so rude. "I meant to ask you what was wrong. What's wrong?" Anzu looked into his dark blue eyes and leaped foreword and into his arms and started crying softly.

Out of all the people in the universe, out of everyone she has ever known or thought would help her out in times of need or emotional stress, Kaiba was the last person on that limitless list, yet here he was. And she was spilling everything that had been pissing her off, every problem that she had over the past few weeks that had built up her stress, and piling it out in truckloads to Kaiba. And he listened to every word, helping her analyze every feeling and thought she had. By the time lunch was over, she had stopped crying and managed to feel relieved of all the stress, sadness and anticipation she had built up over time. Unfortunately, she also felt as if Kaiba had her life and feelings wrapped into a tight knot around his finger.

She found herself in line, surrounded by a hundred other girls outside of Kaiba Corp. This was her opportunity to fulfill her dream of becoming a dancer, and Kaiba was the one that encouraged her to follow her dream. She felt as if she were living in a dream after he said that to her. She hadn't realized that what he thought about her made the greatest impact in her life until he finally talked to her. And she still didn't understand why, but she decided to roll with it just as she does when she dances.

When her turn was approaching, she saw Kaiba sitting at the table, obviously bored to death by now. She was one of the last few girls in line. She witnessed over 50 girls before her get rejected and completely crushed by the judges' harsh words, and only a few occasional, but harsh all the same, criticisms from Kaiba. And Anzu thought that the competition before her completely topped her talent by a mile. It was like being on the waiting list to present a project that took you 10 minutes to do before the class because you forgot to do it earlier and the person before you has one that looks 200xs better and presents it 1000xs better than you ever could, and them getting a low grade on it. And you're next in line for the crushing.

Anzu marveled at the talent that these other girls had. It was amazing to see them dance, but the only challenge was making the style fit on the dance pad. Anzu searched the music to see if she could feel a rhythm that would match the board, and couldn't find anything. Doubt started creeping into her heart. She felt overwhelmed and hopeless.

And Anzu was determined to go out with a bang, even if she was chewed up and spat out like the rest of the girls before her.

When her time came, she wanted to run away and find a nearby restroom to throw up in. She stepped on the platform, which felt unfamiliar and cold. All eyes were riveted on her and every movement she made up there. It was like going on a stage and performing for your first time. The new energy from the adrenaline she felt flowing through her rejuvenated her hopes. The music started and the game began, she started out slowly, trying to create a style, however, she was missing the timing and not scoring anything on the game. She couldn't follow the footing for the game. Then the idea hit her full force.

'Screw the game, make up your own moves and make it look like your playing the damn game with style!' She started stepping on different parts than the ones the screen indicated and went through complex rhythms, she got some of the actual moves, but made it look like she knew what she was doing, even though the screen said otherwise. When her performance was over, she felt the rush she had earlier disappear quickly, leaving her shaking and worn.

Anzu found herself among the other nine girls competing against her, in the waiting room just outside of Kaiba's office. A well dressed and primped man lead them to a room off to the side. Anzu looked at the sophisticated conference room in awe. It was extremely modern and held the air of power that came from business discussions. He ushered them into the leather chairs around the table, and left the room informing them that Kaiba would see to them within a few minutes. Anzu took up the soft, cool leather seat and leaned back. Her legs were about to spasm because of all the exertion.

The other girls were chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Anzu observed how they acted. They seemed to be friendly to each other. Pretty soon, they would hate one another because of jealousy. Anzu thought back to lunch when Kaiba comforted, well actually he was just talking her through it, her and explained why things like friendship always come to a conclusion in a gradual sense. The things he said made so much sense to her now than they did before. He almost succeeded in making her believe that she didn't need friends in her life, but the loneliness she felt made her stick to her beliefs.

So what if Yugi and the others aren't her friends anymore. She'd make new ones when she became rich and famous. Anzu had no regrets on the decision to move on. 'Sometimes, changes need to be made, and accepted. That's just the way life is.' Anzu looked at the group of girls and immediately spotted someone familiar. Jessica. The witch exchange student who stole her friends away. The ones she had went through everything with. And now she was here to steal the only thing she had left. Her opportunity to rise to the top. Envy, hatred, and pain twisted and contorted in a massive jumble inside her as she glared at Jessica. 'I will not give in to that bitch. She may have taken my friends from me, but she can't take this from me.'

Jessica graced Anzu with a dirty look of disgust and started whispering to the girls near her and Anzu watched as they gasped in shock and surprise then started giving Anzu the same dirty look Jessica gave her. Anzu decided to raise her head and give them her imitation of Kaiba's evil smirk. She concluded that if Anzu couldn't scare them by returning the look, she would show them her sadistic confidence. And it apparently worked. They stopped looking at her and started fidgeting nervously in their chairs.

Kaiba came out gracefully and took his seat, at the head of the table. He announced those who were eliminated from the contest based on a review of the recording footage they shot. Anzu silently felt relief when he was done saying the names. She wasn't one of them. And neither was Jessica. She knew nothing about the bitch, but she assumed that she was in contest with her and was a total whore who told nothing to others but dirty lies to make her place in life.

Each of the remaining 5 contestants was given a special pass to show up at the next elimination, which would take place in 3 days from then. The top two girls would compete and one of them would be chosen, and she would start her new job that night. Anzu was surprised to find out that Kaiba had almost nothing to do with making the actual choice of who is eliminated and not until the end. She thought that maybe he would take part in almost all of the decisions throughout the entire competition.

Anzu went home that night, to be greeted by her parents admiring words and joyful hugs. Her parents had disapproved of this little thing all the way to the end, until now. Anzu knew they were just sucking up.

If she were going to be an icon worshipped by teens around the world, she had to update her closet and her lifestyle. She'd immediately move out on her own. She'd even try her hand at modeling on top of the DDR commercials, TV show guest starring, and radio interviews. Then, she would finally go to Julliard and become a professional dancer and supermodel.

The next day at school, Anzu couldn't help but notice how her friends were talking obsessively with Jessica. Everyone was surrounding Jessica, admiring her beauty and complimenting her and wishing her luck in the competition. Was it that her friends were that fickle? Or was she just a loser? Anzu was jealous of all the attention she was getting. Kaiba was the only other person in the class that wasn't worshipping Jessica.

Who will be the winner? Hmmm……Its between Jessica , Anzu and a different, random OC….MUWAH HA HA HA HA! Review me and tell me how ya feel, trust me, I do read the reviews, sometimes I reply.


	4. Possibly Infamous?

Thanx 4 reviewing! Things will be getting a little more naughty……

Possibly Infamous?

Anzu was in the hallway, trying to bust the locker that absolutely refused to open with every plead and bribe she could toss at it. She shook the lock, hit the door repeatedly until her hands were red, and glared at it. Out of all the stupid inventions man had ever made, this lock seemed to take the taco on the 'most idiotic of them all list.'

Anzu then tried using her non-existent psychic powers to open the locker. Unfortunately, the result was that Anzu just stood there, legs spread apart, waving her hands at the locker. Anzu placed her forehead on the locker, hen felt a strange warmth reach past her and slam into the locker. She immediately fell to the ground and looked up to see Kaiba standing there.

"It's open," he said coolly and then strode off to his limo, waiting for him outside. Anzu quickly stood up and stared at the locker, which was surprisingly, open. 'Can't he ever say more than just a simple sentence? No wonder he never talks, he hardly has anything to say! Then again, he always does manage to get his point across.' Anzu groped around to find her keys. Today was the day that she would either rise to the stars or fall back to normality. Anzu grabbed her keys and shoved them in her Hello Kitty bag (I know, a bit childish for an 18 year old, but who cares? That's what they wear in Japan).

She needed to do some quick shopping before the final elimination. She wished that her friends hadn't dumped her for the slut Jessica, but apparently that only shows how good of friends they really were the entire time. But that didn't matter to her anymore, now was her time to shine, and she was determined to glow like the sun never could. She wanted to know why they had done that. And another part of her was desperately seeking the revenge she had wanted since she first met Jessica. Yugi is to Kaiba as Jessica is to Anzu. 'At least I know how to win!'

Anzu made her way to Shibuya station to get on the subway that would take her to the fashion district. The judges had recommended that the last five finalists dress in something trendy that allowed flexibility. Anzu had no idea what planet those judges came from because there was almost no such thing as trend and movement. You either die for fashion or you die in fashion.

Anzu pilfered with her eyes through every clothing rack and every window to the most fashionable stores in Shibuya. Oddly, nothing caught her attention. She wanted to kill the people that made all the clothes she looked at because it was the one time that her parents were sucking up to her and practically cramming money down her throat and she couldn't take advantage of it. Anzu spotted a Lolita dress on display that was ripped and jagged at the bottom and looked like it was fed to a pack of wild, rabid wolves. Just then, an idea struck Anzu like a bullet train. She had heard that school girl fashion in Japan was very popular over in America, and decided to make a few modifications to her school uniform when she got home.

Anzu decided to take a bit of a walk, to tour some of the shops, and maybe buy some food with the bundle of cash her parents gave to her. At least spend it on something. Anzu spotted Jessica the Bitchy One rummaging through a clothing rack. Anzu ducked behind some nearby hangers (great cover that is when all Jessica had to do is turn around and see her). Anzu then bolted, ninja style, to another rack of clothes nearby. (Mind you, this does look quite suspicious on the store security cameras.)

Anzu waited patiently and watched her prey pick through clothes. She had to come up with a plan to ruin Jessica, and this was the first time she had spotted her outside of school. Has to be something almost permanent…. Pour dark henna (ink that dyes the skin and wont come off for about a month, even with vigorous washing and scrubbing) all over her, or tar and feather the bitch.

So many choices, but only one option available. Anzu happened to spot a bottle of henna on the counter, near he cash register. She snatched it up and opened it immediately. She crept up behind Jessica and tapped her shoulder. 'This is so mean…' Anzu mentally cackled with evil glee. Jessica turned around to face Anzu and gave her the 'oh, you. Ha! I'm better than you, and always will be' smirk. Anzu smiled sweetly and sprayed the dark henna all over Jessica's face and made sure that it got all over the rest of her as well. Jessica let out a shriek of horror when Anzu was done spraying her down. Jessica faced Anzu and snarled at her and then lunged with rabid ferocity at her.

Everyone in the store and people from the outside filed in to see the cat fight. The store owners were about to protest, then decided to turn it into an advertisement. When the fight was over, and Anzu lay there on the floor, across from Jessica, both surrounded by fallen clothing racks, the owners started selling the clothes on the floor around them as souvenirs of the "Great Vanir Shibuya Cat Fight." Anzu was the first to stand up. She felt something fuzzy in her hand and looked down. She gagged and dropped the clump of hair that she had apparently pulled from Jessica's scalp.

She looked down and saw a bald spot on Jessica's head. She kicked the squirming girl one last lime and said, "Serves you right for stealing my friends and spreading filthy lies about me, you lying whore!" Anzu flipped her hair in victory and strutted out of the store on her way home.

Anzu pulled out a spare uniform she had, one that she had worn during her freshman year. That was when the principal had been a total pervert and forced the girls to wear above the thigh skirts. That principal was replaced the next year because he turned out to be a child molester. Anzu trimmed the edges and pulled the torn and loose strings on the bottom, to make the mini skirt unravel a bit. She took off the bow for the regulation top and trimmed it around the waist, then she made a few snips and snags here and there and presto!

The new and improved pervert sexy chick school uniform! Anzu spun around a few times in front of the mirror until she was satisfied with how it looked and then took it off. She decided to add some thigh high stockings along, to give it that extra sex appeal. 'Hey, what would TV be without the sex and violence? Absolutely boring! No one would watch it anyway.'

She looked at the clock and blanched. 'I have to be at the studio in half an hour!' She threw on the uniform again and fixed her hair up a little and bolted out the door with unchallenged speed. The ride there seemed to take forever. Traffic seemed to be endless and Anzu thought she was going to be late. But with Jessica taken care of at the last minute, she felt a smug satisfaction on the way there. Anzu strutted into the studio, like she was a superstar. And apparently people mistook her as being famous because some of them started snapping pictures of her and asking about her day.

Kaiba stared in boredom at the clock. It didn't seem to be moving any faster sitting in this chair than it did standing up. He had received a call a few hours earlier, that one of the contestants had withdrawn because of a horrific accident, which he wanted to hear more about. He wanted to know how horrible the accident was, and what kind of accident it happened to be that would make a girl withdraw from an opportunity like this. 'Probably a hang nail.' He sat crushed in between his own judges, now wishing that he hadn't chosen to sit in the middle of everyone.

The remaining four contestants lined up and one by one, displaying the unusual fashions they chose. Kaiba spotted Anzu scantily clad in a torn and modified old school uniform. He let his eyes liner there too long. They started trailing slowly along the length of her legs, up to her hips, and around her breasts, coming to a stop right there. He noticed the difference between the parts of creamy soft skin she allowed herself to show. Her waist was exposed, but her cleavage was shown in sparse amounts, and the stockings she wore made her legs look like they were concealed, yet you could see every detailed curve at the same time. He started to feel a tingle in his pants. He quickly averted his gaze and looked elsewhere.

He started to feel very warm and calm. Kaiba knew his body well, and that it wasn't going to lead him to anywhere decent if he let this feeling continue to simmer. He eyed the other girls and found their taste in outfits almost slutty. But what was it that was making theirs so much more revealing than Anzu's? He had to be letting his hormones think for him now. It wasn't right to accuse every other girl in this room of being scantily clad and not Anzu, when she was either wearing the same amount of clothing or even less than them. Still, Kaiba couldn't help but admire her even more in that revealing outfit.

'Great. I'm turning into a pervert. Just like the rest of my asshole employees.' Kaiba decided to let his eyes drift towards his laptop on the table in front of him and remain planted there for the rest of the judging. He heard the music going on, but he never looked up once during the first song. The second song came and passed. Then the third song came. It was Game by Ayumi Hamasaki. He remembered meeting Ayumi one time. Her personality was similar to that of Anzu. Determined, caring, and energetic. She was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need, no matter how famous she got, and she always had a warming smile planted on her face. His eyes remained fixed on his laptop.

Anzu took the floor and started dancing to her favorite song. Game. She danced to the rhythm and the words. It was the one song which she truly felt connected to. The rhythm was one she was familiar to expressing her movements with. She followed the sound and let it take her by her hands and lead her along the path it had paved down for her several times before. She danced along the path with the rhythm that held her hands so tenderly. It lead her to the open field in which she had let all of her emotions pour through. Anzu opened her eyes and stole a glance at Kaiba, he wasn't looking at her. He was zoned in on his lap top. She closed her eyes.

She felt as if she were about to cry and didn't know why. She came back to the field where she was just moments ago. Rain started pouring down in cold fragile droplets. The rhythm grabbed her and insisted that she dance in the rain with it. Anzu started crying and the sound brushed away her tears, then swept her up and they started moving together as one again.

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He glanced up at Anzu from his laptop and stared in shock. Her movements were almost divine. She moved easily and she seemed to be so focused on the song that nothing else mattered. He just sat there and stared at her. He couldn't find a way to accurately describe it. She was in a completely different universe that only she was familiar with. At that very moment, Kaiba wanted more than anything else in the world to explore that universe and be part of it. He was paralyzed in amazement for only a few seconds, but that was all he needed. He used what little will he had left in him to look back down at his laptop.

Anzu started to fall through the sky, away from the safety of the sound and the fields. She fell slowly. And as she fell, she cried in desperation and struggled to go back to her world, but it kept slowly fading away. Anzu closed her eyes as she ascended slowly into the darkness. Anzu's eyes shot open and she found herself on the dance platform she was competing on. Her heart was pounding and her chest ached for air.

She stepped off of the platform and looked in Kaiba's direction, and saw that he wasn't looking. He hadn't even taken a glance at her while she was dancing. She felt her heart sink and pain wrap its hands around it with a murderous grip. Anzu took a seat in the waiting room by the other two girls who had already danced, and waited for the final results. She sat there, alone, but surrounded by two others. The last girl came in to join them. The suspense was killing all of them. Anzu thought she would fall over dead by the time they came up with their decision.

Anzu saw the two girls that danced before her get called out of the room one after the other, but none of hem came back. Anzu sighed and leaned back into the soft chair and faced the only other girl in the room. The girl gave a meek smile towards Anzu. Anzu smiled back and silently prayed for the other girl to lose, and she was silently doing the same thing towards Anzu. "So," Anzu chimed, "pretty nasty weather outside…." The girl nodded. "Yes, it is nasty outside." The girl challenged Anzu with her tone and her eyes.

Anzu and the girl both turned towards the door as it opened and the same man who had called out the other two girls called Anzu out and lead her back down to the platform. Anzu stood there in front of the judges, and Kaiba, with her hands behind her back. She tried to concentrate on peeling off the nail polish on her fingernails instead of the judges. A judge in a grey business suit started speaking. "Well, Ms. Mazaki, your performance was quite interesting. And your choice of clothing is…. Well, lets just say, beyond words. It took a while for us to-" Anzu interrupted. "Cut the crap and get to the point. I don't have all night to stand here and listen to you sugar coat your decision with suspense and general descriptions that don't tell me anything. Did I win the contest or not?"

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and smirked. Anzu had just snapped at one of his judges. 'Feisty.' He wiped the smirk off of his face and frowned. She just snapped at one of HIS judges. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He wanted to see how this would play out. Who would win? His employee, or Japan's newest advertising icon? His employee looked at him for orders or direction of some sort, and Kaiba just ignored him. The judge cleared his throat. "Well, yes, you did win. And we would like you to sign the contract we have for you."

Anzu signed the contract and proceeded with starring in her first commercial ever. It was a good thing that it was the weekend and that she had plenty of time to spend recording the commercial. She was sent right into the makeup room and two people worked on her. One was working on her face, the other on her hair. By the time they were done, Anzu's face had changed from normal to fantastic. She loved the new look. Anzu was rushed to the set and they began the start of 12 hours of filming.

By the time they were done with the first shoot, Anzu was exhausted. She limped towards a nearby chair and plopped her butt right down in it. Immediate relief seared through her limbs. The commercial involved Anzu doing some really trippy matrix type moves and being sucked into the DDR game and dancing her way out. It reminded Anzu of the time she and her friends were sucked into that virtual world and almost killed. Still, Anzu thought it was an amazing commercial.

Anzu relaxed on the chair for about 10 minutes, and then Kaiba came up to her and sat in a chair across from her. "So, tired yet?" Anzu nodded and shifted around to make herself more comfortable. Kaiba leaned back in his chair and stared at Anzu. Anzu looked down at the floor. She could feel his eyes burning into her already hot skin. "Who made the final judgment? You weren't paying any attention to the performances." Kaiba chuckled softly and smirked at her. "I saw more than you think I did. And I made the decision. I always have the last word, you should know that by now."

Anzu looked at Kaiba defiantly. "I want to know what you thought about my performance." Kaiba leaned foreword and stared into her rebellious eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I chose you to do this didn't I? Or did I see the wrong thing?" Kaiba got up and walked away from her, then stopped at the door and turned to look at her. "Don't think that I never notice you." He left her alone in the room.

Once again, Kaiba managed to confuse her. One minute he acts apathetic towards everything and everyone, and then next second he starts in on the partially sentimental stuff. Anzu felt relieved by his words, once again, even though his words weren't exactly meant to relieve anything. Over that weekend, the commercial would be finished, and then it would be aired on every station in Japan, Korea, and China. Anzu even learned how to play the dancing game during what little free time she had in between breaks. She easily became an expert at the game.

When Sunday night came, Anzu finally left the studio to get some down time at home and some much needed rest before school on Monday. When the limo dropped her off at her house, she darted for her bedroom and locked herself in and jumped under the crisp covers of her bed. She was finally home and in her bed, instead of having to sleep on that cramped sofa in the studio. She bolted up out of bed and immediately stripped out of her costume and jumped into the shower. She hadn't taken a shower in days, but her hair had been kept in pristine condition thanks to the miracles of hair chemicals.

The second she got out of the shower, she heard her parents screaming in the living room. She wrapped the towel around her body as quickly as she could and ran to the living room. She was barraged with kisses and hugs and joyous screams from her parents. She finally managed to escape their deadly torrent of attention and asked what was wrong and why they were screaming. "We saw you on TV! You were amazing! Oh, my daughter is a star!" They started jumping up and down and hugging each other. Anzu frowned and trudged back to her bedroom and got dressed in her PJ's.

Anzu was in her bed staring at the ceiling, her eyes bloodshot. All night, she had been receiving phone calls from total strangers, guys wanting to go out with her and girls asking her where she had bought her outfit. She hardly heard the ringing anymore, but she knew that it was, so she picked up the phone and slammed down the receiver to make it stop. "If that damn thing rings one more time I swear to the gods that are known and unknown, I'll-" she found that she was interrupted by the incessant ringing of the phone.

Anzu stood up, took the phone, slammed it into the wall and pulled out the receiver and the jack for the line. She plopped back onto her bed and drifted back into an aggravated sleep. People were overactive about these things! It was just a damn commercial, its not like she was in an award winning movie, or even on the cover of a magazine, yet! How does Kaiba manage his temper so damn well? How the hell does he sleep at night? Oh yeah. He's a non-emotional robot who operates on nuclear energizer batteries and doesn't need food.

Anzu woke up to the most annoying noise in the world. There were police sirens and people talking outside of her house. Anzu peeked above the ledge of her window and saw police trying to subdue and growing crowd of cheering fans outside of her house. Anzu rolled off the side of her bed and onto the floor and groaned in frustration. "How am I supposed to get dressed without everyone outside seeing? The window in my room is half the size of that damn wall! How the hell am I supposed to get to school! DAMNIT!"

Anzu crawled on the floor to her walk in closet and slid the door open, crawled inside, and shut the door. She stood up, hit her head on something and dropped down to the floor. "OW!" She rubbed her head furiously while rummaging around in her dark closet for her clothes. When she opened the door, she dropped to the floor and crawled to the bathroom, dragging her school uniform with her, while in her PJ's. She took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom.

By the time Anzu made her way to the kitchen, she saw that the huge crowd gathering at her lawn had gotten even larger. Anzu grabbed a piece of tofu, sat down in a chair and looked out the kitchen window. She'd have to make her phone number private and move out. "Maybe a place without windows? No, that's overdoing it." She started to take a bite out of her tofu, when she spotted a large black limo pull up to her driveway, the tofu dropped out o her hand and onto the floor.

There was no way in hell Kaiba was taking her to school in a damn limousine! It was already bad enough she had humungous crowds of fans outside her tiny house, now this? Lets send out a beacon to every person in the city that its someone famous or important! She heard a knock on her door. Anzu waited. She heard the person knock again. Anzu ran to the door and looked through the peep hole to see if it really was the driver and not just her imagination. It was the limo driver.

Kaiba waited in the back of the limo and looked at his wristwatch. 'What the hell is taking her so long to get out of the damn house!' He was starting to get impatient. The door to the limo opened and Anzu fell right into his lap. "Finally! Drive." He tried to nudge Anzu off of his lap, but only succeeded in shoving her onto the floor. Anzu untangled the straps on her backpack, threw it aside and glared at Kaiba. "What the hell! Did you have to shove me off like that? If you had just given me a second or two I would have had the damn bag untangled and been off of you!" Anzu looked very disheveled and frustrated, she was also blushing heatedly.

She glared at Kaiba and stuck her tongue out at him, then took a comfortable spot across from him. Kaiba ignored her and flipped through some papers. Lately Anzu had been acting more playful around Kaiba. She started to like being with him and playing with him. Even though it was all one sided. He never played back. "You have managed to sell yourself on TV very efficiently. You're also helping to make DDR more popular than I expected. Every one that was shipped out last night was sold out this morning. And now everyone is asking where you got that little outfit in the commercial. Even I'm curious. People say that they cant find it anywhere."

Anzu winked at Kaiba. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. By the way, thanks for the ride to school." Kaiba smirked and nodded. "Of course. Did you think I would let my new little icon run around without proper transportation?" Anzu smiled. "Yes. Actually I thought that the only thing you would give me is a broken down tricycle to ride." Kaiba set the papers down and organized them. "What gave you that idea?" Anzu snorted. "Nothing, just the fact that I know you." Kaiba frowned at Anzu and replied, "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Anzu sighed and looked out of the window and towards the passing scenery. 'He always likes to have the last word. No matter what. Hell, he'd probably even say booger as long as it was the last word in an argument or conversation.' Anzu now dreaded the coming reaction of the people at school when she got out of the limo. And with Kaiba no less. They would spread rumors of a sex scandal or something and say the competition was rigged the entire time, or something like that. She needed to get her own limo now. She had the money to do that now. Anzu put her feet up on the seats and watched as Kaiba frowned and looked up from his work to glare at her.

"Feet. Off. Now," Kaiba ordered in a steel voice. 'Definitely need to get my own limo,' she thought as she slammed her feet down onto the floor. Anzu leaned foreword little by little to see what Kaiba was looking at and then suddenly felt the limo come to an immediate halt, sending Anzu right on Kaiba. She found herself straddling Kaiba as if she were in one of her dreams. His eyes were wide with shock at this sudden disruption from his work. He started to push Anzu off of him, but she clung on to him for dear life. "You will not throw me onto the floor again!" "Get off me!" "NO!" "YES!" Anzu growled and Kaiba growled back at her. "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" YES!" "YES!" "Ha! I win! You said yes, now get off!"

Of course they had to be shouting this with the door to the limo open in front of the entire school.

Wait and see what happens in the next chapter! Did everyone in the school see them? Who was waiting for them on the other side? What impact will this have with Anzu's former friends? And did Anzu's archrival, Jessica, see the door to blackmail and revenge open? So many things to come……. R&R plz!


	5. Chopsticks!

Recap:

Anzu put her feet up on the seats and examined Kaiba as he frowned and looked up from his work to glare at her.

"Feet. Off. Now," Kaiba ordered in a steel voice. 'Definitely need to get my own limo,' she thought as she slammed her feet down onto the floor. Anzu leaned foreword little by little to see what Kaiba was looking at and then suddenly felt the limo come to an immediate halt, sending Anzu right on Kaiba. She found herself straddling Kaiba as if she were in one of her dreams. His eyes were wide with shock at this sudden disruption from his work. He started to push Anzu off of him, but she clung on to him for dear life. "You will not throw me onto the floor again!" "Get off me!" "NO!" "YES!" Anzu growled and Kaiba growled back at her. "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" YES!" "YES!" "Ha! I win! You said yes, now get off!"

Of course they had to be shouting this with the door to the limo open in front of the entire school.

Chopsticks!

All eyes were on them, peering into their world, watching, giggling and whispering the newest conjured rumors. Anzu slowly leaned back to look into Kaiba's eyes; However, she found that they were pinpointed elsewhere, specifically, at the clumps of curious people looking in on them. She traced his vision slowly and saw her own "friends" looking in the limo with disgust.

A bright flash blinded her vision, but quickly went away. Another bright flash of white light, and soon, the flashing was constant with the clicking and winding noises, which were followed by the unusual sound effects of cell phones after a picture had been taken. Kaiba found himself as blinded as Anzu was after most of the flashing had ceased.

Anzu POV

Anzu had managed to avoid her ex-friends for most of the day, except for lunch time. It was easy for her to avoid them with the new growing number of fans gathering around her. Kaiba made every strict attempt to avoid being seen talking to her or just being 100 km near her, and the fact that he made it so obvious angered her. She had no idea why though.

She sat down at the lunch table and ripped open the cover to her sushi. After not finishing her breakfast this morning, she was famished. She fumbled with the chopsticks, which she had always been easily able to use before, and clumsily attempted to pick up a roll of sushi. She placed the sticks in the right position and attempted to pick the sushi roll up, but it teetered and twisted between the sticks and plopped back onto the plate. Anzu glared menacingly at the pathetic cylinder of sushi sitting on the plate, staring back at her with wild amusement. It was practically laughing at her.

She stabbed on of her chopsticks into the sushi and pulled it up off the plate. It fell off the stick before it reached her mouth and plopped right into her cleavage. Her face burned red with embarrassment and anger. She heard a snort from the other side of the table and glanced up to find Kaiba sitting right in front of her. He had a smirk planted on his face that could have made any other girl faint into his lap. "What's wrong Mazaki, can't use a stick right anymore?" Anzu glared heatedly at Kaiba and slammed her chopstick onto the table and reached towards her cleavage to pull out the uncomfortable sushi roll. She found herself clawing at the sushi which had decided to lodge itself in one of the most humiliating places of all time.

Kaiba leaned foreword and asked seductively, "Need any help?" Anzu's face paled to one of surprise and her hand dropped from where the sushi was and moved in slow motion towards Kaiba. A loud ringing crack resounded within Kaiba's skull, accompanied by a burning sting that heated the side of his face. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and reached foreword and snatched the sushi out of Anzu's cleavage, and ate it. She sat there, bewildered for a long time, staring at Kaiba. Finally, her eyebrows creased and her face grimaced in disgust. "You sick son of a bitch. I can't believe you just did that."

"Oh, but I did. Believe it." He stood up and walked away casually, as if nothing happened. If it were any other time, she would have lost her appetite from that, but her stomach howled in anguish and pleaded for her to eat, so she conceded and resorted to using her fingers to eat instead of the damned chopsticks, which she would soon burn.

Kaiba POV

As soon as Kaiba walked around the corner, he spat the sushi out of his mouth and into the garbage can. What the hell was he thinking? Was he trying to impress her and it didn't go right, or was he purposely trying to disgust her and succeed? The experience, however, was extremely satisfactory in his point of view no matter what his original motives were, he still got to touch her luscious breasts.

He walked into the men's restroom and started to scrub his hands vigorously with soap. _What the heck am I thinking? That was absolutely horrid! Ew, my hands are covered in her nastiness now!_ He was slightly over exaggerating. In reality, it was only his conscious that felt so dirty it needed to be washed.

He wanted to go back and undo whatever it was he just did. At times like these, he wanted to press the rewind button on the DVD of his life, just so he could undo what he had just committed. When he was done washing his hands, he walked out and found his usual lunch spot, sat down and contemplated the meaning of life just to get his mind off of Anzu's body.

Anzu POV

She finished up the last of her sushi, now feeling content with a full stomach. Anzu felt a pair of cold eyes watching her from the darkness. She looked around cautiously and saw Yugi staring at her from the next table. Anzu flickered a smile and raised her hand up shyly and said as quiet of a "hi" as you could over a bunch of screaming students. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, hesitated, and said, "No." Anzu gathered her things hastily, got up and brushed past him saying a stiff and dejected, "Fine." She could live without him for the time being, it wasn't as if she loved him to death.

Throughout the remainder of the day, she found herself signing autographs for people in her school that she didn't even know existed, people trying to be her friends, people admiring her and adoring her, people who wanted nothing to do with her before, until now. _So this is what Kaiba's life is like. So pointless and drawn out by fame and fortune that the fun of life no longer has real meaning anymore. I find myself looking down through a window at faces I've never seen, people that I don't even know, blank faces that have no names._

She contemplated what fame and fortune meant to her, and if it was really worth all this trouble. She could have stayed with her friends, faces she was familiar with, then again, if they were really her friends, they wouldn't have left her alone like that and just dropped her. It shows just how much they really care.

Normal POV (A few months later)

Kaiba paced around in his office anxiously and impatiently. _Where the hell is she? It's a wonder she makes it to school on time with this type of punctuality!_ the door to his office opened abruptly, with Anzu stumbling in, attempting to pull her high heel shoes on and tie her hair up at the same time. "Good, you're ready, lets go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of his office and into the hallway. Anzu snatched her arm back in the middle of the hallway and grumbled, "Hey! I'm still trying to straighten myself out, would you give me a minute?" Kaiba turned around swiftly and crossed his arms. "I don't have a minute to give! We're going to be late for this especially with the way you pull yourself out of the closet!"

"Put a sock in it Kaiba! I've had to put up with your bull crap ever since I won that stupid contract and I signed my soul away to the shinigami king himself - YOU! So shut your face and cut me some slack!" Anzu struggled and fumbled with the buckle that secured her pumps to her feet. _"Curse whoever invented these stupid shoes",_ she spat in her thoughts sarcastically. As soon as she secured the 'shoe' she was dragged away by Kaiba. The second she had a chance to open her eyes, she was inside a limo, driving towards her second greatest act in history. Anzu was going to be known as one of the greatest female Japanese vocalists of all time.

:Flashback:

_She sat there with a pencil tracing lines on the paper of an old tattered notebook, with headphones in her ears, listening to her favorite Jpop artist, Ayumi Hamasaki. Kaiba sat there, under his tree nearby Anzu, watching her draw a still life sketch and listening to her flowing voice as she sang along to the music in her ears. He found himself hypnotized by the sound sliding out of her soft lips and into the restless wind. Her voice traveled along in ripples, spreading from one person's ears to another, like a drop of water into a stolid and motionless lake. 'So, she can sing and dance. Impressive, ' Kaiba thought. He was entranced and mystified by not just her voice, but her in all her beauty. This woman never ceased to amaze and fascinate him. Kaiba leaned back and closed his eyes to embrace the fullness of her sound._

_People started to gather near and listen to her. When she erased an edge or a corner, she paused o look up at the sky, but saw people crowding around, watching her and listening to her. She stopped singing, took out her earphones, gathered up her stuff and started to run away. Kaiba chased after her and stopped her in the hallway by the lockers. "I never knew you could sing." It was a simple statement, that said much more to Anzu than she wanted to hear._

:End Flashback:

Of course, this little event lead on to something bigger - another contract. Except, this one was for a record label and not a whole slew of different commercials for DDR and the newest iPod to come out on the market. Anzu was already an advertising icon, and now she was going to become the classic form of idol. In her trip to stardom, she had fallen flat on her face several times already, and Kaiba has been dragging her up with him along this mountain of fortune and fame on a leash.

She found herself in a fancy Japanese restaurant, yet again full of business men dressed sharply in their suits. They all looked like a bunch of money-hungry sharks, except for two men. One was wearing a polka dotted tie with his 'shark' suit, which made him look more like the quirky type of family man, and Kaiba was the only one dressed in semi-casual clothing because he wasn't wearing a tie or a jacket, just a permanent press shirt with a few buttons undone and the usual business pants. It was another one of those boring events, where Anzu didn't have a say in anything about the way she lived her life. For the past few months, these men in suits have become more familiar to her than her own family ever has.

Kaiba sat down next to Anzu, preparing himself for a vicious debate over a newer contract. The people he had to work with were a lot harsher than the people at this table because they were from different companies, not his. Kaiba felt a rush of nervousness crawl along the back of his neck. This wasn't the first time he had dealt with major record label companies before, but he hadn't dealt with them often before, so he was always a little shaky on the terminology and methods they used for agreement.

Also, the fact that Anzu was here with him made him even more nervous. Or was it anxiety he felt? He brushed his feelings aside and decided that he would sort through his emotions after the meeting concludes. They would handle the usual routine of talking business first and ordering drinks, and after about an hour or so, the representatives would get a little loopy on sake (Japanese alcoholic beverage) and start trailing off subject and they would leave, congregate again a few weeks later with a contract and the signing would take place.

And business started as usual. Kaiba sat there, sipping on his tea during slight occasions when small outbursts would erupt between his people and the record label's representatives and heads over a slight disagreement on word choice. Anzu tapped his arm and whispered demandingly into his ear, "How much longer do I have to live through this? I'm starving to death over here and these people are boring!"

Kaiba chuckled softly and replied, "What did you expect? Dinner and a show?" Anzu glared at him, crossed her arms and retorted, "Yes! As a matter of fact, I did!" She turned her glare away from Kaiba, hunched down in misery and stared out the window at the Tokyo skyline. The restaurant was on top of a very famous and expensive hotel in the Tokyo district, and it was the spectacular view that made it worth sitting down at a boring business meeting. She often caught Kaiba staring out the window from boredom in between arguments and friendly chats.

Anzu felt her stomach yearning for food. They were in a flipping restaurant, and they weren't ordering food! What the hell was wrong with these people! All business and no food! She found herself staring at the intricate designs on the tea cup in front of her. The red, gold and green dragons twisted around the cup to illustrate an epic battle between the most powerful creatures in Japanese mythology.

The paper lights decorating the area were more elegant than the ones on the streets because these were square and made with light bamboo framing, instead of round with shabby wires to serve as the frame. The candlelight within the paper boxes flickered and danced behind the silhouette, creating a very flexible atmosphere.

At some tables, it was romantic, at this one, it was sophisticated, and at others it created a party atmosphere. Anzu's peaceful observation time was disrupted by the creepy feeling of a large, masculine hand running along the side of her thigh. She knew that it wasn't Kaiba's because he was currently engaged in a verbal battle with a drunken label representative, and the fact that she knew he had some form of decency, then again, she wouldn't put it past him. She glanced towards the other man sitting next to her. She felt the hand lift off her leg and the man raised his cup of sake in salute, and he winked at her.

She felt the bile churn in her stomach and she glared at the man. Unfortunately, he only took that as a come on and he made a more direct advance by placing his hand on top of hers and caressing it. She removed his hands from hers and scooted closer to Kaiba. The man noticed that her defensive action was placing her in the direct threat of Seto Kaiba's wrath, and backed off a little. He still eyed her greedily, which was creeping her out.

Kaiba felt the warmth move closer to the side of his leg, and noticed that Anzu had decided to scoot closer. He stopped in mid sentence and hesitated because of this new sensation. "I I…forgot what I was going to say." Kaiba leaned back and was inspected with surprise and suspicion by the rest of the men at the table. Inside, Kaiba was cursing himself for that little slip up. He stuttered, and got distracted, which was a double whammy on his part.

The CEO of the record label company stood up and bowed towards Kaiba and said, "It's getting a bit late. I believe that it would be best if we concluded this meeting for the time being, do you agree Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba nodded in approval and stood up. Anzu stood up right after he did. She suspected that he was going to leave somewhere far from this table and the nasty pervert next to her, and he was her ticket out of there.

She followed Kaiba away from that table and over to the greeter at the front of the restaurant. She led Anzu and Kaiba to a different, smaller table located outside on the deck, far from the long conference table. He sat down in front of her, his eyes wearing down to the tiredness that was threatening to reveal itself during the meeting. "So, that was….great," Anzu said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Kaiba grunted in agreement and leaned back into the chair. "Are you hungry," he asked. Anzu's stomach spoke the confirmation before she could open her mouth to say it. She blushed and nodded her head shyly.

When their food was served, they were both in a better and improved mood. Anzu glared at the chopsticks and the sushi on her plate and had a flashback of her time in the cafeteria. Kaiba picked up the chopsticks with ease and started to take the first bite of his food, but he paused noticing that her glare was practically sawing the chopsticks into tiny pieces. "Need any help?" Anzu turned her glare towards him. "Remember the last time you asked me that question? I do. You stuck your hand down my shirt! No thanks, I don't need your help."

Kaiba set his food down and placed his chopsticks on the napkin. "I meant that I could show you how to use the most important eating utensil in Japan. So far, you have given me the impression that you never learned how to use chopsticks, and you eat with your hands. I might as well show you how to use them."

It was the first time Kaiba had offered to help her with something so unimportant. She accepted his offer. He demonstrated it to her one chopstick at a time. After five minutes, she had the right position, but she still couldn't life a noodle with the sticks. He moved his chair next to her and reached around and placed his hand on hers. She felt her cheeks heat up, and the seat she was sitting on get really warm extremely fast.

His soft hands moved around, repositioning hers with a strong, firm grip. He moved her hand over to the plate with the chopsticks and picked the sushi up. She could feel the warmth of his breath flow and caress her skin, while the hairs on her head raised up and started to tingle her scalp. Anzu leaned her head to the side and looked into Kaiba's eyes.

He found himself locked under her endless gaze, falling deep into her curious eyes. He wanted to look away, but whatever strength he had was being drained away from that task and set to another purpose. She moved closer to him, closing the distance between them. She reached up and touched he side of his face with her free hand and drew him in even closer.

He closed his lips on hers, slowly falling deeper and deeper into the kiss. She pulled back slightly, forcing Kaiba to push for more. He took the offer hungrily, and devoured her lips. Anzu moaned softly with pleasure as he moved his hand up her leg and around to her lower back.

Suddenly, just as soon as the moment began, it ended with a tap on the shoulder and the clearing of a throat. "Um, excuse me, but this a public place, and you two are kind of…distracting the customers. It would be appreciated if this type of business was taken elsewhere or maybe stopped."

Kaiba drew away slowly, feeling the unusual warmth of passion roll off his lips. He looked at the waiter slightly disoriented and asked, "What?" Realization and reason took a few seconds to turn back on in Kaiba's head. "Oh, yeah, well, whatever." Kaiba moved his chair back to the other side of the table and told the waiter off by insulting him and telling him how stupid he was by even talking to him.

It was around midnight before they finished eating in silence and left the restaurant. Kaiba sat across from Anzu in the limo, leaning back and relaxing in the seat. Kissing her was like getting a sample of a really good food, and wanting the whole dish. Neither of the passengers in the limo would face each other. Their gazes remained fixed on the fascinating scenery outside of the window passing by.

Without facing her, Kaiba asked, "So, why did you kiss me?" Anzu looked directly at him and replied, "I didn't kiss you." He raised a curious eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh? Then who did?" Anzu broke down in laughter. "The waiter," she said in between gasps for air. Kaiba frowned and replied, "That's not funny." Anzu giggled. "Yes it is," she replied in a dignified tone of voice. "I know you thought he was handsome." Kaiba's blood started to boil and if there was a lake in front of him, he would have set the water on fire.

He reached across the gaping distance between them and grabbed her by the arm harshly and pulled her close to his face. "How dare you insult me with pathetic jests. I will not-" Anzu interrupted him by pushing him back into the seat. He leaned foreword while she was readying herself to lurch foreword in his direction, and they both clashed and fell back into their seats. Kaiba rubbed his forehead where the pain was and Anzu rubbed her forehead. "Jerk." "Bitch."

The noise wouldn't stop it's incessant buzzing. Kaiba tossed his whole body in the opposite direction of the alarm clock and told it to go away. After 15 minutes of buzzing, he finally slammed his hand down on the snooze button. "Ow." He brought his hand back and cradled the sting of his flesh under the covers. He peeked up over his sheets and squinted at the light coming in from the window to his bedroom and groaned. He spread himself out over the entire length and width of the cool sheets covering his king sized mattress, enjoying the softness of it all before he had to officially wake up, which was technically 30 minutes ago.

The realization that he was going to be late for school kicked in and he raced out of bed and rushed to get ready. He ran down into the dining room to say goodbye to Mokuba and grab the paper before he left for school. He managed to get past saying goodbye to his little brother, and pick up the waiting coffee, he snatched up the paper and glanced at the front page on his way out to the car and spit out his first sip on the sidewalk before getting into his car. The picture on the front page was something he did not want to see, nor expect.

I shall be writing more soon……please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Good, bad, ugly? You have the power to tell me with the almighty review button! At this time, I only write on holidays, and I don't happen to get many of those anymore………but I'm looking foreword to Thanksgiving and Christmas!


End file.
